Escaping the Past
by devioustricks
Summary: Hermione's summer before seventh year isn't quite what she expected.She ended up in the teens witness protection program. She gets to stay in London and still attend Hogwarts but with a new identity...Is Malfoy falling for this knew Slytherin?
1. Prologue

**Escaping The Past**

A/N: Ok, I really hope you all like this fanfic. I have nothing against Hermione just as a visa v.. Please review my story.. Constructive criticism is allowed but please, no flames…Remember, you aren't being forced to read this!

* * *

**Prologue**

"No, Mom, Don't leave me! I can't live without you! Please. Mom!" Tears flooded Hermione's eyes as the heart monitor went into a straight beep and the line was moving dead straight. Hermione had to be dragged from her mother's lifeless body.

-

Hermione's POV..

I'm tired of it! Coming home everyday drunk! Hitting me! I have no friends because of him! I am afraid they will find out. But now, I'm ending it! If it's the last thing I do.. It will be that! I can't take the physical abuse anymore! I'm tired of his stupidity being taken out on me! I'm tired of being here! On my overly abused mother's grave, this will end!

_Love, the scribbler of me,_

(Never to be hit again) Hermione Granger.

* * *

A/N: Well, did you like it? Review please…I hope to have the next chapter up soon but I'm talking on aim, it's dark, and it's hard to see when dark and I can't turn on a light so bare with me! Sorry for any grammatical errors I made if any…


	2. Chapter One:The Last Straw

Escaping the Past

**A/N: Ok, like I promised. The first chapter. I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review. I would love to hear your thoughts and if you have a way to improve the story or a scene you want to contribute rather than writing your own fic than be my guest.**

* * *

Chapter One

Hermione's POV

"Hermione!" My father beckons me out of my sanctuary with his rusty, drunken voice.

"Yes, your majesty," I mumble as I walk towards the direction of his gruesome voice.

"Excuse me?" He questioned as I turned from the stairs. He grabbed the counter for balance because he was about to topple over..

"Nothing," I rolled my eyes at the sight of him.

He slapped me; " Don't roll your god forsaken eyes at me! And. I deserve respect! You know, call me sir!"

The last straw was pulled. I lashed out!

"You don't deserve shit! You have hit me all of my life. You hit mom so much that she died slowly! You've raped me at least 5 times! Why can't you find someone your own age or at least relatively close! Why do you hate me?" I wanted to weep but stood strong and fierce.

"Angel, I don't _hate_ you…." He lied just to get a step closer as I stepped back. My step hadn't helped. He hit me so hard in the stomach that I bent over and coughed up blood in mere seconds. After that hit, he slammed his fist into my head. I fell to the ground and was seemingly lifeless.

I lay painfully still as he steps over my listless body.

The door slammed shut and the truck revved up. The sound fainted into the distance as he drove off to Charlie's Bar.

I stood, trembling. My heart beat slowly as I fell the phone.

My fingers moved interminably slow while dialing for the Wizards Abuse line. A lady answered.

"Wizards Abuse, do you have a problem?" Her voice seemed to echo in my head.

"Hello?" She sounded.

"Help…"

I fell to the ground and hit it with a thud. The phone, too, fell.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, what do you think of this chapter… It is 12:17 at night by the way so that's why it has taken a bit and for an grammatical errors that my comp has caught…**


	3. Chapter Two:The Teen Witness Protection ...

**Escaping the Past**

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter.

Possum- I'm going to try my best to make the chapters a bit longer! I'm glad you like it! 

Gigilishus­- Ok, juicier. Well, I can try! If anyone has any ideas though let me know! I'd be glad to post them and give the right props to the writer! But, about strength. In the third book/movie when Hermione slaps/punches Malfoy. It's like that! She got so fed up with him that she let out her anger. It's like that. Does that explain it?

Pussycat06- I'm glad you like it but I won't tell you what's next! I'll let you read it! Lol!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Teen Wizards Protection Program**

Hermione's POV

Thank Merlin I'm out of that hospital! It was hell!

Now, though, I'm being asked a lot of questions. The Abuse station is buzzing. I'm trying to focus on this nice sir.

"How did your mother really die?"

"My father, he hit her and she was knocked into the sharp edge of the counter… It was 1 a.m. so it's a little blurry. All I remember is the blood drizzling down the counter and the back of her head. She lay still on the floor and scarcely breathed. My father watched as blood became a puddle around my mother's head. With satisfaction, my father stepped over my mother's body and went back into his room for a sound sleep. I came from the shadows of a door and ran as quietly as possible out of the house and next-door. When the neighbors answered, I told them my father wasn't home and my mother had slipped. They carried her to their car and helped me in as well. It was too late. She had already lost too much blood and had suffered major brain damage." I held back tears that I so badly wanted to cry. But, over time, I had gotten good at holding them back. I learned quickly that tears added to my fathers pleasure.

"Ok, what about you? How does he treat you?"

"Well, he never feeds me! I've had many jobs just so I can get food and obtain makeup to cover up the bruises. He comes home drunk every day. He hits me, yells at me, hits me more and then leaves for a bar to get totally wasted. He's only raped me five times, thankfully, since my mom has died and that has been a while. I can imagine he raped her before…" My voice trailed off at the memory of my mother's tears. She deserved so much better than my so-called 'father'. He doesn't deserve to be called father, not even sir for that matter. He is a worthless piece of shit!

"Ok Hermione, I'm going into that room to talk momentarily and I'll be back to tell you our plan."

* * *

Momentarily my ass. They didn't come out for thirty minutes! 

One of them kneeled in front of me. He rested his hand on my chair's armrest. His green eyes dug through me like blades.

" Hermione, we have a proposition for you."

"Speak…"This ought to be intriguing.

"We want you to describe the truck. License plate if possible. After that, we are going to take you to the Teen Wizards Protection program. You will be given a new name. You birthday will remain the same though. You will move in with a family that understands your case. You will still go to Hogwarts but you won't remember any of it. We must erase your previous memory of being Hermione Granger. Is that okay?"

I pondered it for a few minutes thinking it to be the only way out, "Yes."

" Describe the truck please." Another spoke, pen and pad in hand.

" Black, big, tented purple windows, eagle and flag on back window, beige leather inside, Tasmanian Devil air freshener that is faded and hanging from the liter thing. License plate reads NoPeace with no spaces and the n and p capitalized. There are many cigarettes in the ashtray and empty beer bottles in the inside of the truck and in the bed of the truck. It's an American made Dodge truck."

"Ok, are you ready to go?"

"What about my stuff?"

"As soon as we know where you are going we will send your stuff there and it will most likely get there before you."

"Ok."

We rode for what seemed like hours and the ride also seemed deathly quiet. But that was just me. Two men that were in the front were talking every now and then but scarcely.

I was glad when we arrived! The building was quite large but the inside made it quaint.

I was moved into a room and a wizard along with Dumbledore was there.

"Hello Ms. Granger." Dumbledore's voice was comforting.

"Hello Professor."

The wizard began to talk to me," Okay Hermione, It seems your life is troubled and you are in need of a new one."

He began to flip through a book with many names. He didn't stop until in the B's.

"Ahh, the **B**lacks. They will do finely."

The Blacks? He can't be serious! They were a very influential rich family! They were purebloods and they adored the Malfoys! Only because the Malfoys were the only ones in their way to be the most powerful wizarding family.

"The Blacks?"

"Yes."

"Will, they except a mudblood?"

"Oh, yes. They don't really have a problem with them. Besides, they are rarely home anyways!"

"Ok."

"Now, we do have to erase your memory of ever being Hermione Granger and there is sly chance that you will ever remember. It depends on how many memories you are thrown into. Now we will erase your memory while you're sleeping just so we are sure it goes right. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, sir. One question, Dumbledore, what are you going to tell Harry and Ron. Can they know the truth or not?"

"I will tell them what happened but if they slip it will be very dangerous."

"They wouldn't!"

"I do believe."

"Ok," the abuse wizard broke in," now…your first and middle name. Lets see, hmmm, ahh yes. Danica Mya Black. Will that do?"

"Yes"

"Ok, are you ready to…" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Sir, Dumbledore, may I please go see Harry and Ron before I don't remember them? Please? Can I tell them what's going on, sir? They're at the burrow!" I practically begged.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Yes, Hermione, yes you may. You know how to apparate (A/N: Did I spell apparate right?)?"

"Yes sir!"

"Ok, you may go. I'll floo you once you must go."

"Yes, sir."

With that, I was gone. Before I even knew it, I was at the burrow. I had apparated into the living room, which was empty. I could smell the food that they had already eaten. It smelt wonderful. A home cooked meal sound delicious to me right then.

I figured they were all outback watching Harry, Ron, and Ginny practice their quidditch skills.

As usual, I was right. I walked to the backdoor and open it quietly. Flying around on their brooms were Harry, Ginny, and Ron. You could see Fred and George about to lift off to give the 3 a challenge.

I decided to stand in the back until someone acknowledged me. It didn't take long.

"Hermione!" Harry's broom was heading straight towards the ground and I thought he was going to crash. Of course, the 'boy-who-lived' made it. Ginny and Ron came down too. They landed gentler and ran towards me.

My friends were soon suffocating me as they were all hugging me as tightly as possible. I winced because of the bruises along my fragile body but brushed it off.

"Guys, guys, please. I can't breathe."

"Oh, right." Ron stepped a little away and Ginny followed by Harry stepped away.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm glad you're here! Dear, you're skin and bones! Are you hungry?" Mrs. Weasly hugged me. After her came Mr. Weasly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, come in! I'll get it heated right away!"

I tried to force a smile on my face but with the news I carried it was hard. I would never be a friend with my best friends again! This will be tough.

Harry could tell I was struggling. He came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Are you okay? You weren't supposed to come for another day or so. What's so wrong that you can't smile?"

"Umm, I need to talk to you and Ron. It's serious and it must be soon."

"Well, everyone will be to bed son. Fred and George must wake up early to go to their shop, Ginny is still young and must be asleep early this week, and her parents need rest from all the stress. We will talk then. Ok?"

"Thank you Harry."

I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug before sighing and walking in. Once again, I put a smile that shouldn't be there, on my face. Thankfully, they all bought it. Except, Harry.

Just as Harry said everyone began to go to bed as I picked at my food. I had been accustom to not eat that much so it was a little hard.

As Ron and Harry went to tuck Ginny in I pulled a rememberal out of my pocket.

It was clear. I began to roll it back and fourth in front of my plate.

Ron walked in.

"Merlin's name, Hermione. What's wrong?"

"Wait until Harry comes in here. What's he doing anyways?"

"Kissing Ginny goodnight. They're dating you know. It took a while to get use to but it's all right now."

"Good for him!"

At that moment, Harry walked in.

"Ok, Hermione, I need you to spill."

"Hey! Me, too!"

"Ok, guys. As you know, my mother has been dead for a little over 8 years. Well, she didn't die the way I said. She died a gruesome death that I would rather not go into. Anyways, the other night my father and I got into a fight just like the one my parents got into when my mother died. I finally just got so fed up with him that I could've hit him. Instead, I just yelled. I yelled at him for abusing me, for raping me, for all of it," the boys had never heard of the abuse or rape before. They were in shock so I waited until they nodded for me to go on, "So, he punched me in the stomach, and then my head. I laid still and he left. Then I got the nerve up to get the phone since I wouldn't have enough strength to do magic. Then, I was knocked out, raced to the hospital, and after I got out I was in a Wizard's Abuse Station. I talked to them and they talked to me. They decided to change my looks and identity. They will erase my memory and the only way to get it back is to be reminded of my past. I need you two to do that for me! You have to make me remember! I don't want to forget who I am!"

"Well, who will you be?"

"Danica Mya Black."

"A black? Purebloods? You will be resorted and probably into Slytherin!"

"Well, Dumbledore is working on interhouse unity. So it wouldn't be wrong to be around me! Just promise you will try!"

All of the sudden, Dumbledore was in the fireplace. His eyes weren't twinkling so brightly because of the situation.

"Are you ready Hermione? We must get you to your new home!"

A tear fell from my eye as I walked over to my friends and hugged them close.

"Tell Ginny for me, will you?"

"Yes," they looked down and mumbled in unison.

I raised their heads," Please, don't give up on me!"

With that, I was flooed to the Blacks' mansion. We were in my new room. It was beautiful.

A circular bed with silky black sheets and a thick black blanket along with a see through black canopy encircling my bed. A green and silver couch and armchair was in a different section of the room along with a large television. A desk near a light was set up with all my books already there against the wall. There was a large white vanity to the left from my bed and to the left of that there was a door. I had my own bathroom as well. I turned and Dumbledore was gone.

I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep. I needed to rest up because I needed to get the chance to read all of my books before we go to school in a week!

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N:** Ok, sorry that I posted this chapter again but someone very nicely pointed out that I had my days mixed up! So, like I said in the other a/n I had up here. Sorry about age to. I don't know if I said her age yet or not so please excuse whatever age I said and go with the fact that she is turning 17 very soon.


	4. Chapter Three:Hogwarts

A/N: Ok, I am first of all so sorry that this is so late! It's been way, way, way, way over a monthavoids flying objects from angered readers But, because it was late, I have finished this story and it will be up soon. Once I type it all so don't worry. And, I should be starting a sequel once I get around to write it. I have a lot of stories going through my head at the moment!

* * *

Hogwarts

The week seemed to fly by. The only trace of Hermione Granger lay unknowingly within Danica's school robes pocket.

As the program had said, during the first night of being at the Black's household while Hermione had been sleeping a memory charm was placed on her. Unknown to those wizards was that the spell could be broken. Lines could be crossed. The memories, if they wanted, could return.

Along with the memory charm came a new life.

Danica Black was 5'5. She had semi-long, dead straight, jet-black hair. Her skin was only fairly touched by the sun so she was quite pale. Her eyes were piercing. One glare could send you flying. They were a sharp blend of a dark green and solid black. Her ears were pierced all the way up along with a pierced tongue and belly button. Mr. and Mrs. Black were rarely home. Her childhood was spent with her faithful house0elf, Mara. Danica often talked to Mara, as she knew Mara would never tell any of her secrets. Although her face or body showed no sign of emotion, her head was riveting with excitement.

Danica's P.O.V.

I get to go to a new school, wait, new? I've never been to a school for witchcraft! Whatever I haven't accomplished after reading about it, I just get my parents (if you could call them that) to higher me a tutor! But, I'll get to meet new people! Just one more hour!

30 more minutes!

10 minutes!

There's the limo!

I shrunk my trunk and bags and stuffed them into my pocket.

Waving goodbye to Mara, I stepped into the limo. My parents had once again created a reason to not see me to the station. I didn't care, it's not like I've actually had a conversation deeper in than 2 minutes with them….

A bit of time later we arrived. The driver came around and held the door wide open.

"Miss Black, would you like me to escort you inside?"

"No, sir. I'll find it. Goodbye Geoffrey. I will see you at the end of the school year."

"Yes, Miss Black."

We passed each other friendly smiles and parted our ways.

I walked through to platform 9. I pulled out a scraggly piece of parchment.

It read: Platform 9 ¾

¾? I see 9 and 10.

Oh, I run through it as unobvious as possible. Now I remember! What would I do without my books?

I stepped back and, as casual as possible, ran through.

A red train sat, waiting on its tracks. Many students and parents hustled around. You could easily spot the first years as hey held tight to their parents like it was the first day of day care or the first time you were left with only a baby sitter.

I stepped onto the train and walked towards the middle. Finally, there was an empty compartment. I stepped in.

I sat alone with my feet placed upon the seat on the other side and my daze toward the window. As the whistle blew, a boy slid into my compartment. I hadn't noticed until I felt his eyes burn into.

Our gaze held for moments, until, he got curious and broke the bliss. "Who are you?"

"Danica Black. And you?"

"Draco Malfoy. Are you a first ear?"

I'm starting in 7th year but this will be my first year here. Are you in your 7th year?"

"Yes. I never knew the Blacks' had a kid."

"Well, I didn't know you were going to interrogate me or else I would have turned. And yet, to see such a handsome face and beautiful eyes, I can't say it wasn't worth it." I smirked.

Turning back to the window, which now had scenery flying by it, I pulled my cd player out of my bag. I bewitched it so it would be able to play regardless of the highly concentrated magic.

Upon the last week, I had a nightmare. This man, he called me Hermione. He yelled at me and hit me. The he left. I ran in to the bathroom. Trembling, my hand held a razor. I had slid it deep across my wrist as tears streamed down my face. The blood drizzled heavily down my wrist and I fainted. After that, I woke with a scream. I could feel remnants of bruises and I felt my wrist where the dream girl had slid the razor. A scar resided there. Breathing deeply, I had to be comforted back to sleep by Mara. I really felt as now, it was me against the world. When that song came on, I sang with true passion:

"_We're not gonna be_

_Just apart of their game_

_We're not gonna be_

_Just the victims_

_They're taking our dreams_

_And they tear them apart_

_Til everyone's the same_

"_I've got no place to go_

_I've got no where to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

"_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always say_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_It's me against the world_

"_We won't let them change_

_How we feel in our hearts_

_We're not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove_

_All their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

"_I've got no place to go_

_I've got no where to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

"_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always say_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_It's me against the world_

_Me against the world_

"_Now I'm sick of this waiting_

_So come on and take your shot_

_You can spit all your insults_

_But nothing you say is gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_We'll never let you in_

"_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

"_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've got to prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down_

"_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world…."_

End P.O.V.

Draco's P.O.V.

She sings beautiful. She sings with meaning. How can such beauty and power hold such pain? One thing is for sure; I'm already fallen in love.

End P.O.V.

Danica's P.O.V.

I'm asleep. He doesn't think I can feel his eyes on me. Fact of the matter, he doesn't even know that he has already stolen my heart….

So, I open my eyes and meet his gaze. We had planned to not break it, but our plan was foiled as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"There you both are. Come along, now, you are needed in the heads compartment!" She pushed us out of the compartment. Just then, I was thankful to already be in my school robes considering I might be in front of many teachers.

Draco, reaching the compartment second to Professor McGonagall let me walk in before him. What a gentleman!

"They've already been acquainted, Albus, as I found them in the same compartment." She smiled.

"Thank you, Minerva," he looked from her to us, "ok, you tow have been called here for the same reason. Due to the absence of Miss Granger we have no head girl…. Seeing to the fact that Miss Black has the same intelligence and is one of the best witches of our time, Miss Black has been appointed head girl and as you already know," he glanced at Draco, "you are head boy. Now you shall share both a common room and bathroom but will have separate rooms. You can choose the password of your liking and only I along with you and a small group of friends will know where the room is or the password! You will be expected to maintain your grades and act as role models for the other students. You must patrol each night at 9 o' clock… together. Is this all understood?"

"Yes, sir" we answered in unison.

"Good, we have arrived. Miss Gra-I mean, Miss Black, you will be allowed to ride in the horseless carriages because you are entering in your 7th year. You may both ride in the special carriage reserved for heads if you would like. And, Miss Black please group with the first years to be sorted!"

"Yes, sir." The train halted.

We stepped off into Hogsmeade station.

Draco put his hand on my back as to lead me to the carriages but I winced and stepped away. He gave me a puzzled look.

"I have bruises." I said simply but looked away soon after.

The heads carriage was at the front of the line.

Once we arrive to the carriage Draco opened the door and put out his hand as to help me inside. I took his hand, climbed in, and forgot to let go. He did too. He climbed in (still holding my hand), closed the doors and sat by me. Our hands were enlaced even when we came in from of the Hogwarts School. Realizing it, I sheepishly helped myself down and hid my face because I happened to be blushing. Draco looked at me and smiled.

As we walked up the steps, the doors opened. All 2nd years and up fled into the Great Hall to sit at the table. I stayed with the first years. Professor McGonagall's voice filled the corridor.

"Ok, when I open these doors you will file in between the middle tables. When I call your name, you will sit upon the bench and the hat will be placed on your head. You should know the house colors of each house and therefore will find your way to your table, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," the first years and I said in unison.

Professor McGonagall peaked through the doors.

"They're ready for you!" She smiled while flinging the doors open.

We all filed in as she had told us to. She stood holding a long piece of parchment and the old raggedy hat. The hat sang its song and Professor McGonagall began to call names.

"Ambers, Dana."

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Azel, Lance"

"SLYTHERIN"

So on, and so forth… until me.

"Black, Danica"

I sat upon the stool and had the hat placed upon me.

"Ah, interesting. Very interesting. You have much emotion. You hide much from those around you. You have the qualities of all of the houses. You're very smart indeed. There hasn't been a girl like you since… Miss Granger. Ah, I see now. A memory charm. Yes, ok. SLYTHERIN!"

I stepped down and walked briskly to the Slytherin table. I sat at the deserted end thinking so much about what the hat had said that I didn't even notice that a certain blond had his bluish gray eyes resting on me from the very next seat.

Startled, I turned to look at him.

"Oh, hello." I jumped the least.

"Sorry to startle you." He smiled warmly. Wow, from what I heard… Malfoy's never smile warmly!

Either way, I returned it. "That's okay."

Silence over took us. We gazed at each other.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table.

"Look at them! It's bloody horrid!" Ron couldn't take his eyes off Danica.

"Ron, she isn't Hermione anymore. We can't help that. Somehow, it's good for her. Ok? If you really love her Ron, you'll understand that, won't you?" Ginny sympathized him.

"Yea, I guess." Ron muttered.

Harry hadn't said a word. He hadn't even brought his head up.

Ginny squeezed his hand lightly and whispered, "It's ok, dear. She'll remember, one day." She tried to give him a smile and he tried to return it.

Back to the Slytherin Table.

The tapping on glass only broke our gaze.

The hall quieted. All eyes fell upon Dumbledore.

"Ok, I would like to say that the Forbidden Forest… is still forbidden. The caretaker, Filch, has added 32 new things to his list of forbidden items. If you would like to view this list, it hangs in his office. Also, due to the absence of Miss Hermione Granger, you head girl and head boy are Miss Danica Black and Mister Draco Malfoy," applaud roared from the Slytherin table and once the sound diminished, " I ask they see me, promptly, after dinner. And now, we feast."

Food appeared on the table. Most were talking. Not us. We simply let everything sink in.

As people filed out of the Great Hall, I stood and walked to the staff table… Draco followed.

"Hello students," he walked around the table, "if you will follow me please."

We walked in silence until we came upon a painting a young Draco and a young girl that I did not recognize. They were holding hand, whispering and giggling. The girl looked so familiar like I was supposed to know her or something.

"Who is that girl?" I asked.

"That is Miss Granger. A very bright student."

"I see."

"I would never touch that… that…." He was cut off.

"Mister Malfoy!"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, you may choose your own password. I will leave you now but please notify me of your password and group of friends who know where this is and the password. You can change the password anytime you feel necessary as long as you are both presence and notify me. Your things such as books, robes, quills, ink, broom, wand, owl, and everything else you need for school, Miss Black, you will find in you room."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"With this, I take my leave. Oh, and, you need not start patrolling until Monday.

He turned and I watched as his figure disappeared in the shadows. Draco watched me. I met his gaze.

"What should our password be?" I asked him.

"How about," he looked me up and down, "beauty." He smiled and I blushed.

"Ok, then, beauty it is. Password please?" The young Hermione stated.

"Beauty." He never took his eyes off me.

I walked in first, and he followed. I gaped at he common room. He seemed more or less unsurprised. We both walked to my door, which still read 'Hermione Granger'. I opened the door and looked to find everything from my room at home, just larger. Even the electronic muggle things. Dumbledore must have charmed them for music played softly from the stereo.

We walked across to his room. It was magnificent. He had silk green bed sheets, crisp, silky pillows, a desk in the corner, a walk in closet, a few dressers, and even a charmed stereo. He walked into his room, grabbed a remote from the desk and pressed a few buttons until Simple Plan began to fill the room. He sat upon his bed and relaxed against the pillows before patting the spot next to him. I sat and relaxed as he had.

We sat, dazed. We let the music fill our souls. Every now and then one of us would sing the song on with such feeling and small hope of change.

Without much realization, the cd ended. He was in his own world. His eyes were darting back and forth as if fighting a decision. Little did I know, I was right.

"Say something! The music has stopped! Come on! Say something. Any thing!" Draco debated what to say in his head but was luckily saved by her curiosity.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"What was your childhood like?"

He took a moment to answer but then said, "Nothing to spectacular. My father beat my mother. As though he didn't have enough satisfaction out of beating her, he hit me too. I grew use to it. Gladly, neither of them was home often. I spent my life with house-elves. What about you? How was your childhood?"

"I... I don't really know. I have my theories that the childhood I remember isn't mine at all. But the childhood I remember was spent with Mara, my house-elf. My parents were never home either and I didn't care. I depended on my music and if I needed to talk then I would talk to Mara. That's about it. Whose side are you on?"

"What?"

"Light or dark?"

"I, um, really don't know yet. When the final battle is here, though, I will have decided."

"Me, too."

Silence over took the room. I reach into the pocket of my robes and pulled out a remembrall. It threw it up and caught it a few times. I gripped it, the smoke turned red. Unbeknownst to me, on the gold line around the center read 'to: Hermione Granger, our love, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.' And, what I had forgotten was who I really was.

Draco looked at the red smoke, "What have you forgotten?"

"Like I said, I've had my theories. Either way, the downside to these is that they do not tell you what you have forgotten, only that you've forgotten something."

"So, you think you forgot who you are?"

"Yes, I do. Or, something like that."

The rest of the night was silent. I fell asleep. I imagine he did, too. Not for long, though. Our peace was broken. I had that dream again except, this time, I didn't wake up after the girl fainted. I watched her die. I watched blood surround her. I saw what was going on in her head as she died. There were pictures. Pictures of, what I assume to be, her friends and their families, and her mother. It was horrible. I saw every doubt, every enemy; I saw her life flash before my eyes. Then, I screamed. I woke to being shaken by Draco.

"Danica, Danica, It's all right. It's okay."

I woke up and began to cry furiously.

He sat back on his side of the bed and pulled me to him. He held his arms around me tight as I cried into his chest. He didn't question, only soothed.

Soon, I fell asleep just as I was in his arms.

I felt safe….

* * *

A/N: Ok, sorry that was late but it was an hour worth of typing and days worth of writing… Once I've posted this, I'll type the other later!

By the way, I have a new story called Circles… If you haven't read it, you should. And when you review here or there tell me if I should continue it the way it is or start it over and move it slower. Ok, I think I should start over and move slower. Get back to me.

And, please review. Also, thank you if you do!

Love ya,

Your crazed writer,

Heather!

--------------------------------


	5. Chapter Four:Pain of Memories

A/N: Well, I hope you liked that really long chapter I posted before this. And, I hope you reviewed!

* * *

Pain Of Memories

She woke, still in his arms and before he had. She stood behind a stand up wall and thought of what she wanted to wear really badly. 'Accio clothes.' Her clothes flew to her as she thought of the night before. Tears came to her eyes with the thought of the dream that haunted her sleep. She changed not even noticing Draco's extremely loud yawn. Danica turned to walk out the door.

"Hey." Draco smiled.

Danica turned just as a single tear fell from her eye. She kept walking backwards until she ran into the door.

"Danica, what's wrong?"

Danica turned and walked out the door, ran through the common room and the portrait hole. She didn't stop until she arrived at her destination, the Great Hall. It was totally empty considering it was 6 a.m. Danica had the sudden feeling of this place being her home for 6 years. A wave of feeling that she had been here most of her life.

Danica slowly walked to the Gryffindor table. It called to her, beckoning her to come just a few steps closer.

She gently laid her left hand on the right side of the table as she walked slowly along the right side. She closed her eyes and was suddenly glued to the spot. Pain jolted through her body causing her to fall to her knees. The pain flew from her feet to her head. She gripped her head as it felt like someone was tearing apart a well-built wall. Suddenly memories flashed through her head.

Memories

"Come on, Hermione!" A red headed boy was running down the stairs beckoning for Hermione to follow him.

"I'm coming, Ron, I'm coming!"

"Well, Hermione, I'll leave without you!"

"No, I'm here!"

Hermione and Ron ran to the Quidditch Pitch and found their seats.

"Hermione! It's Christmas! Get down here!" Harry's voice filled the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione ran down the stairs.

"Here," Ron handed Hermione a small box, "It's from Harry and me!"

Hermione opened the box. Inside there was a remembrall. Around the center along the gold line was engraved: 'to: Hermione Granger, our love, Harry & Ron'

"You are worthless! Just like your mother! A no good going to be whore!" Hermione's father screamed at her before slapping her. Hermione fell to the ground gripping her cheek. The warmth of tears fell upon her hand as they began to fall.

Hermione was kneeling by her mother at the hospital. The line went straight as a suttle beep filled the room.

"Mom! No! You can't leave me now! Mom!"

Tears streamed down her face as the nurses pulled her away from her mother's lifeless body as the doctors had people remove the corpse.

End Memories

"Danica!"

Tears streamed down her face. She jumped to Draco hugging him tight.

"What's happening to me?"

"I don't know. First, what was just happening?"

"I… I… I'm not sure."

Draco took Danica by the hand and led her to the Slytherin table. Two plates appeared filled with breakfast foods.

"Eat. Talk. It's help." Draco soothed her while rubbing her hand.

"Who… who's Hermione Granger?"

"Hermione Granger is an insufferable know it all. She's a mudblood. She loathes all Slytherins. She spends most of her time with her nose in books or bossing her friends around."

"Who are her friends?"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Ginny Weasly."

"Oh, ok."

"Why, may I ask?"

"Umm, I don't know. Curiosity killed the cat. Oh, maybe I shouldn't say that (A/N: You'll see why she shouldn't later!)." She smiled, "I'm not hungry. Are you?" His plate hadn't been touched.

"No."

Their food disappeared as they stood.

Danica took Draco's hand, dragged him down a few sets of stairs, and out the front doors of Hogwarts.

"Lets go for a walk!" Danica breathed in the fresh air.

"Ok."

Danica skipped down the steps and started walking backwards while laughing until she ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She turned to look at whom she had stumbled into.

"It's… It's ok." Harry looked to his feet. Ginny and Ron did the same.

Danica's P.O.V.

"You!" I know him! I remember them, too! From those dreams and… and the memories! Yes, they were there! These are Hermione's friends!

"Me…?"

"You… Ya'll are… ya'll…" I searched for words.

"Come on, Danica, you shouldn't waste your breath on them!" Draco grabbed my hand and looked back. They stared as if their world was put back together and crumpled once more.

End P.O.V.

They sat on a bench out by the lake. Danica twiddled with her fingers in obvious deep thought.

Draco watched her, studying her every move.

Danica suddenly looked up, and she walked to the lake. Well, she did it in a trance like state. She was more or less pulled to the lake. Her hand reached and leisurely glided across it. The pain jolted her to reality and back to her memory trance.

Memory

"Harry, you did great! I'm glad you figured out how to survive in water without our help!" Hermione smiled.

Fleur ran to Harry, "Thank you, again! Thank you!"

"It was no problem, really…" Harry smiled bashfully.

"I saved you, he didn't!" Krum muttered to himself obviously jealous of the attention Hermione gave to Harry.

End Memory

Danica took a deep breath. 'I have to know,' she thought to herself.

"Danica, are you okay?" Draco sounded truly concerned, "You're really scaring me!"

"So sorry!" With that, she was off. She ran faster than Draco. She ran through all the corridors leading to her destination.

"Aw, yes, Miss Black. I knew I would be seeing you!" The Fat Lady smiled, "password please?"

"Fairy Dust!"

The door to Gryffindor tower swung open and Danica climbed though the circle.

She stopped dead as she heard the trio she was looking for sitting on the couch.

"Do you think she remembers?" Ron questioned.

"She remembers something… she wouldn't have reacted that was if she didn't." Harry reasoned.

"She still has the remembrall. Do you think the engraving changed?" Ginny wondered.

"What would it say? 'To: Danica Black, my love, Malfoy?"

"Don't even joke!" Harry lightly punched Ron.

Danica ran out of the room.

"I wonder who that was." Harry stated.

"Who cares?" Ron said.

"Yea…." Ginny agreed.

Danica ran through the corridors once again.

She came to the heads portrait.

"Beauty," Danica blurted.

She ran through the common room straight to Draco's door. She ran to where her clothes laid and dug through the pockets. She found it. She read along the gold line. Sure enough it was to Hermione from Harry and Ron.

'No. It can't be! It just can't be! I'm not Hermione Granger… am I?'

"Danica, there you are. I think you need to lay down."

Danica stuffed the remembrall into her pocket.

"Uhh, yea." Draco helped her up.

He led her to his bed. He climbed on and helped her into his arms. He raised his wand and closed the curtains. The room turned to shadows.

Danica quickly fell asleep. Draco tried his hardest to not but failed. They slept through the whole day and into the night even.

Draco awoke first, around 10 p.m. He pulled a chair in front of the windows and opened the curtains a little. He gazed at the stars every now and then glancing at Danica.

About two hours later, Danica awoke.

"What time is it?" She questioned.

"12 p.m."

"Are you saying I slept through the whole day?"

"Yes."

She walked to the window, sat on Draco's lap and gazed to the stars. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm quite tired! It's 12:19 a.m. I'm glad school's out so that I can type this all up but then again… I'm already missing people!

Anyways, Please review so that I know that it was worth spending time on this. Correct any grammar errors that are bugging you and ask questions if you want.

And, I realized a day ago that this whole story happens the week before school starts and the weekend they are at school. The sequel will include them at school I'm thinking or it will just tell what the year went like. Yea… that will be the first chapter!

----------------------------------------------


	6. ChFive:A Midnight Fly & Transfigurations

A/N: Ok, thank you to my reviewer!

devil's poodle- I hope you like this chapter! And, no, I'm not going to kill Hermione or Danica… So, you'll find out what she meant in this chapter! R & R!

Here you go!

* * *

A Midnight Fly and Transfigurations

"Do you want to go flying?" Draco looked at her.

"Um, sure, just let me get my broom," she thought extremely hard, " Accio broom!" Her broom flew into her hand. "Lets go!"

"Ok." They smiled and walked onto the balcony. After mounting their brooms and pushing off, they flew around the whole school.

As they flew over the quidditch field, Danica fell into trance (again).

Memory

"What's Harry doing?" Ron questioned.

Harry was zooming this way and that as if his broom was out of control.

Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and searched the crowds.

"Snape!"

"What?"

"Snape's cursing Harry's broom!"

"What do we do?"

"Give me a minute!"

Hermione jumped down and ran under the bleachers to Snape. She set his cloak afire. All eye contact was broken and Harry returned to the seat of his broom.

End Memory

"Hey! Woah, are you okay?"

"Um, yea… fine." Danica looked up.

"Your nose is bleeding."

Danica touched her nose. Sure enough, blood was drizzling down.

"Lets go back!"

"Ok."

-----

They sat around the fire. Draco kept his eyes on Danica. Danica stared into the fire.

'Why do I know her memories?' Danica just couldn't understand.

"I'll be right back." Danica walked into her room. She had to get this stuff off of her mind. So, no sooner had she walked in, her door swung open. Draco saw no one. But then, a black cat came gracefully prancing down the stairs, jumped on his lap, and curled up.

"Danica?" He began to stroke the cat.

The cat purred. The, she jumped up and walked on the top edge of the back of the couch. (A/N: Did that make sense to you, do you know what I'm talking about? I hope you do.) As she walked along she was once again jolted into that painful trance.

Memories

"Come on Hermione! Harry and Ron already left!" Ginny said.

Hermione, already transformed, was walking along the top couch edge. She meowed. Ginny transfigured. They scurried out of site.

-----

Harry and Ron were sitting on the quidditch field, the invisibility cloak lay at their sides.

"Hey guys!" Ginny smiled. Harry jumped up and started making out with her.

Ron Looked at Hermione quite uneasily. Hermione walked to him and pressed her lips against his.

-----

"What's his bloody problem?" Hermione bickered.

"He doesn't know if you really like him or if you just kissed him to not watch us." Ginny replied.

Hermione punched the wall, "Damn it!" She had made yet another hole. As she fixed it, she spoke, "I'm not a bloody whore! I wouldn't kiss him _unless_ I liked him! That boy is just so damn stubborn and isn't helping my life one bit!" Hermione walked out of the common room. She made it halfway to the Great Hall when she punched a wall and fell to the floor crying.

End Memories

Danica jumped from the couch and while doing so she transfigured back.

"That's it!" She seized her remembrall from her pocket and clutched it tight. The smoke went a dark shade of red.

"No!" She stormed out of the common room with Draco at her heels.

"Where are you going?"

"Stop following me!"

"There's something you aren't telling me!"

"And for a good reason!" She ran faster and quickly lost Draco.

"Fairy dust, " she was a little out of breath as she approached the Fat Lady.

The door flung open.

The common room was dim but still lit by a small bit of fire. Danica walked quickly but quietly to the girls' dormitory. She opened the door and slid in. She looked through all the beds on the left. The very last one by the window was empty. Danica walked to it. She felt along the wood work near the mattress. There was an engraving. She looked at it. It read: 'Hermione Granger'.

Danica moved to the right side. Across from Hermione's empty bed lay Ginny.

"Ginny… Ginny!" Danica whispered. Ginny rolled only rolled over.

Danica touched her shoulders to wake her but instantly felt that all too familiar jolt of pain.

Memory

Hermione giggled, "Ginny, wake up! It's Christmas and you have to see what Ron's wearing!"

Ginny groaned, "what time is it?"

"7 a.m." Hermione opened the curtains.

"No… to early."

"But it's Christmas!"

At this, Ginny bolted upright. She raced Hermione down the stairs. At the sight of Ron, she doubled over in laughter.

He was wearing a green sweater. It had a tree on it with actual blinking lights.

"Harry has one too, but he won't wear it!" Hermione tried to be serious.

"Harry James Potter! Put that sweater on this instant!" Ginny laughed.

"Yes ma'am!"

End Memory

"Hey… Hello? Are you okay?" Ginny was shaking Danica.

"Uh, yes, yes! I… I need to talk to you and… and Harry and Ron!"

"Ok… Come on." Ginny walked to the common room, "stay here while I go wake them."

(In the boys' dormitory)

"Harry! Wake up!" The boy didn't budge. "Fine!" Ginny kissed him until he woke.

Then, she moved to Ron. "Wake up!" No luck. "Ron, I'm being attacked! Your baby sister needs your help!"

He jumped up, "Where is she?"

"I'm fine Ron!"

"Then why did you wake us up? And, why are you so happy?" Ron looked at a drowsy but smiling Harry.

"No reason." Harry lied.

"Shut up! Danica needs to talk to us!"

Ron lit up, "Hermione's here?"

"No, Danica is."

"Oh, right."

"Come on!" Ginny walked to the common room. Danica stood by the fire, now bitterly lit, staring at the dancing flames. She turned as they entered.

"You needed to talk to us?" Ginny looked uneasy as the trio sat on the couch. Danica paced the room in from of the fire and bit her lip.

"I… I need to know something."

"Ok," Harry stated, "what?"

"Who's Hermione Granger?"

* * *

A/N: There you go! Another good chapter. Or at least, I hope it was good! Please review. I think I'm going to re-write my other story. Plus, I'm writing a new one and I'm working on another in my head!

------------------------


	7. Chapter Seven:True Identities

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter of this story!

* * *

True Identities

"You… you are…"

"What? I'm Danica Black! I... I can't be Hermione Granger!"

"You don't remember it all yet?"

"I've only seen bits of _her_ life!"

"No, _your_ life." Ron stood and touched Danica's shoulder.

"Ahh." Her breathing became uneven as she cringed from the jolt of pain sent from head to toe. This was it! It was stronger. It was taking her over now. She fell to the ground.

Memory

"I'm going to become Danica Black. I won't remember you anymore. But, I'll escape my father… my past. I'll really miss you," Hermione began to cry as she hugged Harry and Ron.

"It's time to go," Dumbledore appeared.

"One moment, sir," she turned to Harry and Ron, "tell Ginny, please."

End Memory

The Memory had ended but Danica lay still in the trance.

"We have to get Dumbledore!" Ginny screamed.

"I'm here." He appeared from nowhere, "what is wrong?"

"She, she went in to a trance or, or something and she hasn't come out!"

"I knew this would happen but I didn't expect it so soon!" He levitated Danica and walked briskly to the hospital wing. He laid Danica on a bed.

"Miss Pomfrey… Madam Pomfrey!" Ron banged on the door of her private office.

"What, what?" The door opened.

"It's Hermione!"

"What's happening, Albus?"

"The memory charm is failing! She's too strong and can't live a fake life! She's been exposed to her old life and wants it back! Hermione is fighting her way back! Is all we can do is wait."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in chairs directly next to Hermione. They fell asleep. Madam Pomfrey had fallen asleep in her office and Dumbledore sat wide-awake in a chair on the other side of Hermione.

---------

A while later, she began to levitate above her bed. Her body shook violently. She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"What's happening to her?" Ron panicked.

"It's almost through!" Dumbledore was quite calm.

And, the shaking stopped. Hermione plopped onto the bed below. Her eyes fluttered open.

"You're okay!" Ron, Harry, and Ginny pounced on her.

"Guys… I can't breathe!"

"Oh, right!" They backed away sheepishly.

"Good to see you, Miss Granger. You were deeply missed." Dumbledore said.

"Well, I learned a bit about some people…." She smiled.

"Yes, I do believe so."

"What time is it, sir?"

"Nearly seven."

"Oh, dear, you guys, meet me in the Great Hall. I have something to do…."

"Ok," the three said in unison.

Hermione ran through the halls to the heads dormitory.

She stopped just before the door and calmed herself.

"Beauty."

She walked in and stood by the door. Draco was on the couch. He jumped up.

"Are you okay?"

"That depends on ok… um, do you remember what the sorting hat said while on me?"

"No."

"About a memory charm I had?"

"Oh, yea."

"And, well, I remember what I forgot!" She pulled out her remembrall only to see no smoke when she squeezed it, "and, before I say this, do you love me Draco?"

"Yes, what did you forget?"

"Draco, I love you but I feel that you will hate me after this."

"I couldn't!"

"I'm Hermione Granger!"

"What?"

"Yea…"

He punched the wall, leaving a hole, and stormed to his room. She could hear him fly off.

She looked down and walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N: Ok, was that good? It was short though... Oh well.

Review please!

-----


	8. Chapter Seven:The Final Battle

A/N: Ok, here is the next and final chapter of this story! I hope you like it and please review. I don't know what the sequel will be called but I do have a semi plan for it and I have and idea where it starts… Is all I have to do is start it! Lol.

Ok, answers to reviews!

devil's poodle- Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

jesska-14- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

ShOrTnSwEeT9013- Yay! I'm glad you chose my story to like! I just love the Draco/Hermione fanfics! But this one ended as Hermione/Ron so the sequel is actually Draco/Hermione!

Amrawo- Sorry for the mean cliffe! I was just raised that way!

AsquealinfgYaoiFanGirl- I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this just as much!

Dacercutie- Wow, I was surprised to see how much you wrote! That was definitely my longest review yet. Anyways, I know that I have grammer errors, especially with sentence use. Like fragments, I use them sometimes to emphasize another sentence, thought, or feeling. Plus, I did think about that glitch and my excuse was that they had not yet taken off the glamour before she left the Hospital Wing. So, they took it off later! Does that make since? I hope so and I hope you like this chapter!

don'twannasignin- Yea, I know what you're saying about 1st person perspective but I just feel that it gives the story more feeling. Plus, I've already written another story in a lot of Hermione's perspective. So, I do hope you read and like that one! And, I hope you like this!

DarkPrincessPyro99- Well this story ends with Ron and Hermione but in the sequel they are going to break up and Draco and Hermione will find their way back together.. How do you think they should come back together! Answer in a review! I hope you like this chapter!

Danish Pastry 28- Thanks for all of your kind words and no, the chapters weren't all so short… I hope. Anyways, at least one of them was extremely long! Hope you like this! It is kind of short but I don't know… the beginning and the end both seem to always be a bit short! And, yes, I have heard that poem before except when I read it the beginning said, "My name is misty, I am but 3" and the end said that and "last night my father murdered me…" So yea. Could you still e-mail the copy you have to me? I'd like to read it and that is where I got the bar!

Fiona McKinnon- Thank you! You don't know how glad I am that you and so many other love my story! It's just… Yay!

.Nyome.- And, I'm very glad you liked it!

So, thank you to all of my reviewers and I hope you like the next chapter! And, the sequel! I'm going to go and start it now! (I always write them down! Incase the computer crashes and Fanfiction takes my stories down! You know!)

* * *

The Final Battle

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Ginny asked. It had been several days since she remembered. The glamour that had been upon her had been taken off by Dumbledore and now it seem that something was tweaking her.

"I thought I knew him."

"Knew who?"

"No… no one. I don't want to talk about it…."

"Alright."

At that moment Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall.

He looked toward Hermione. His face seemed hurt and cold.

He walked straight to the Slytherin table, pulled Pansy up, and started making out with her.

Draco's P.O.V.

Why am I doing this to her? It's not like she knew who she was!

"But she's a mudblood." Draco's conscious tried to reason with him.

So what! It's who she is not what! She actually cared and now… now she's gone!

"So what!"

Ahhhh!

End P.O.V.

"Noo!" Hermione screamed, stood, and ran out of the Great Hall with her head in her hands crying.

But then, she ran straight into the caring hands of Ron who was walking by Harry.

"Hermione, what's… what's wrong?" Ron stood bewildered holding a weeping Hermione.

"Why? Why did I have to fall in love?" Hermione fell to the ground but instantly stood and punched the stonewall leaving a hole, "no, I'm not doing this to myself! Not now, not again! I deserve better than that Ferret Scum!"

All of the sudden Dumbledore's voice filled all of the corridors magically. "Students, please do not be alarmed! All those who were in only type of dueling club in any year, report to the Great Hall. All others, report to your house common rooms. Enchantments will be placed upon the houses so that no one will be able to enter. Voldemort is approaching the castle! He will be here in around 30 minutes. Students, please be quick. We can defeat Voldemort and we will. If you were not in a dueling club but are willing to fight, report to the Great Hall. Now, quickly students! Quickly!"

Students could be heard scurrying every which way. Hermione ran to the Great Hall. It was filled with students. They spotted Ginny and ran to her.

"I don't want you to fight! Go to the tower!" Ron yelled over the bustle.

"No, this is my battle too!"

"She's right, Ron. We need all who we can get about now!"

"Fine."

All the students were panicking. No teachers were there to help. They had to find their own way. So, Hermione jumped on the table.

"Everyone, shut up!" She screamed but not many quieted. She would have to be louder. "Silence!"

The hall was now dead silent. "Alright, looks as if the teachers are too busy protecting and preparing! Now, how many of us were in advanced dueling?" About 20 raised their hands. "OK. Someone count how many students are in this room. Advanced duelists, step onto the table." The students did as told.

"400 ma'am," a fourth year answered her previous question.

"Thank you. Ok. 400 divided by 20 equals 20. Ok, beggars can't be choosers so get behind one of these duelists and stay. 20 to a group," at that moment, Draco Malfoy walked in, "ok, 20 to 19 groups and 21 to the last remaining." Draco walked behind Hermione's group making hers 21.

The entrance hall doors were swung open hitting the walls ever so maliciously.

"Everyone, move out!"

Groups followed their leaders out of the Great Hall. They stood on the marble stairs. Hermione was in front.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Voldemort's raspy voice spoke.

"If you want him, you go through us! And, I suggest this be moved outside!"

"Why so? Minions, kill then but… bring Harry Potter… to me!"

"Yes, master." They were like robots!

"Everyone, if it comes to it… it doesn't matter what curse you use! Just stick to your gut!"

"Let the war… begin!" His drawling voice made Hermione twitch.

Death eaters soared left and right. You could hear spells being cast and lifeless bodies hitting the cold, hard ground.

"Expelliarmus… Petrificus totalus… silencio!" (A/N: Sp?) Hermione shouted.

Around an hour later, they had defeated most of them but had also lost some people.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort smirked.

"So we meet again and for the last time."

"Yes, yes we do and it's quite sad you will never smell the bitter sweet victory in the air… once your dead!"

Harry raised his wand. Voldemort did too.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione had her wand raised and made Voldemort's go flying out of reach.

"Hermione, stay out of this! It isn't your battle!"

"Harry, this _is_ my battle, too! Voldemort has affected us all! Not just you! We are all here to defeat this mistreated, half-blooded, dumb arse!" People gasped at how much emotion Hermione was showing towards her words. "That's right, Tom," he flinched at his muggle name, "You're a mudblood, right? Oh, and, who was it, daddy or mommy? Who treated you like dirt and made you into this? Because you know what? Look at me! My father abused me and raped me ad caused me mental pain all my life! I cut myself because of him! I watched my mother die! I hid bruises! I lied to my friends but look at me! I got a chance as Miss Danica Black and I fell in love and then it got ripped right out of my grasp! So, from all the people you've killed, tortured, and whatever bloody else… I want you to see where you went wrong so that it eats away at your poor dead soul!"

"What could such a puny girl do to me?"

"This…." She spoke the killing curse as clearly as she could manage. A green light shot at Voldemort. Hermione watched him writhe in pain and die, as did so many others.

Then, she turned and walked up to the tower shaking with fright and lack of strength the whole way. She created a wall. On that wall she placed a picture only she could see. It was a muggle picture in which she had been having fun with her father. It was before she knew the truth.

Tears poured down as she punched the wall repeatedly. She aimed at her father in the picture but did not damage for she did not have the strength at that very moment.

"Miss Granger, does that help?"

"Yes, sir." Dumbledore was now before her.

"Why aren't you celebrating? We won, with thanks to you! You have all rights to celebrate!"

"Was that why I was treated the way I was, to show me right? Is that how I found my strength?"

"Maybe not your strength but your weakness. But, maybe to show you that you are strong and can over come what life throws at you. But, Miss Granger, I cannot predict your future and therefore not answer your questions. Only you can, I'm afraid."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny burst into the room. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione, come on, come to the Great Hall. You, of all people, should celebrate!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione stood and waked to Ron. She put her hands in his. She leaned her forehead against Ron's.

"I love you, Ron." She said it with deep care.

"I love you, too."

They parted only holding each other's hands as the quartet walked to the Great Hall to celebrate.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that was it… Lets see, what should I call the sequel? Creating the Future? You know, because it's oppisite of Escaping the Past. Well, anyways, what do you all think… give me some ideas and I'll see. If not, I'll create one of my own or something like that.

**Important! And, in the sequel, it will end up DMHG! Just to let you know!**


End file.
